


A for Absolute Idiot

by thehornsofmischief



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehornsofmischief/pseuds/thehornsofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Gavin's a teacher doesn't mean he can't be dumb as shit sometimes.</p><p>[Highschool teachers AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all had a lovely summer." 

The students mumbled in agreement, sending their friends smiles and winks (and in some cases middle fingers). The headmaster, Mr Hullum, quieted them down and continued.

"I also hope you're looking forward to this new year as much as I am." 

They collectively groaned, or laughed. Mr Hullum held up his hands.

"That was a joke, obviously. Now, we have a few announcements before you begin the new year." Here he motioned to a member of staff who was standing, a cheerful, sweet teacher liked by all.

 

"I'd like to begin by welcoming you all back." Miss Ward smiled at the students. "I'm seeing a few new faces, so I'll introduce myself. I'm Miss Ward, and I teach both Psychology and Sociology. Which brings me nicely onto my actual announcement: I'll be starting councelling sessions in my office, starting today. Feel free to come along if you want to talk, my door is always open." She smiled once more, sitting down in her chair. 

The students clapped and turned to the next adult standing up, the P.E. teacher, dressed in his usual tight polo and tracksuit bottom combo. A few girls whispered amongst each other as Mr Gibson raised his voice.

"Alright. I'll keep this short and sweet, much like Miss Ward over here." The kids laughed and she rolled her eyes. Mr Gibson winked at her playfully. "Our football team is starting up again this season. We have some open places, so hurry up and try out. Grab 'em before they're gone."

The students clapped again as he sat down, the girls extra loud as his muscles strained against the cotton.

 

Gavin shifted his weight from one foot to the other, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. He liked Blaine, but Burnie was right - he was too attractive to work at this school. Jack straightened up next to him, nudging him with his elbow; they were next.

"We just wanted to tell you guys that the Science club is back, so if you want to sign up we have some forms right here." Gavin said. He could almost feel Jack's internal sigh next to him. "For anyone that's wondering what we do, we basically just blow stuff up."

An interested murmur ran though the crowd and Jack cut in quickly. 

"What Mr Free means to say is that we do safe, fun experiments that can benefit you in class." 

While Jack sent an assuring look to Mr Hullum, Gavin exaggerated rolling his eyes, making some students chuckle. He enjoyed making them laugh; if they were in a good mood, things usually went a lot smoother. It was a win-win, really. Jack sat down and so did Gavin, allowing Miss Tuggey to talk about her book club.

 

Not for the first time that morning, he looked across the hall to where the new guy sat nervously in his chair. For some reason he was curious about him, more than he usually would be. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him after the staff meeting yesterday. Gavin had no idea what he'd have said if he'd had the chance, but he supposed all conversations had to start somewhere. 

Sighing, he vaguely registed Ashley talking about an upcoming History trip. Ryan, who was sitting next to him, nudged him, subtly raising his eyebrows as if to ask what the hell was going on. Gavin shrugged. He couldn't be bothered to say anything, especially not when some of the students were excellent eavesdroppers. 

 

The teachers had finished, ending on Barbara explaining how to sign up for her Dance club. Mr Hullum cleared his throat, silencing the students, most of which just wanted to be out of there already. They shifted in their seats, as did Gavin.

"One last announcement, then you can go, I swear."

Gavin kept his eyes on the new guy, who ran a hand through his curly hair. His leg bounced up and down.

"We have a new member of staff joining us as of today: Mr Jones, our new technician." Mr Hullum motioned to 'Mr Jones', who waved as the students clapped. He addressed the students once again.  "Alright, you can go. Can the first row lead off, please?"

 

The hall descended into noise as everyone began to leave, some students going to their first classes, some staying to talk to teachers and collect forms. Gavin tried to watch where Mr Jones was going, thinking to show him the way to his new office, but a kid caught his attention, asking a question about Science club. He had no choice but to abandon helping the new guy - his primary responsibility was his students, after all. Unless...

"Hey, why don't you go ask Mr Pattillo that? I'm sure he'll know." Gavin told the boy infront of him, weaving through the crowd until he found Mr Jones. What the hell was his first name? Gavin really needed to find out. 

Smiling at a kid who waved and said hi, Gavin tried not to jog as he got to a clear space at the back of the hall, the crowd gathering by the doors instead. The new guy was talking to Ray, and Gavin briefly wondered if they knew each other. The new guy laughed, throwing his head back. 

 _Oh jesus, he has dimples._ Gavin thought, swallowing a lump in his throat. Ray saw him walking closer and smiled at him, making the new guy turn around too. He forced himself to keep walking, concentrating on keeping his steps even. Apparently Mr Jones was cute. Cuter than Gavin remembered. Or maybe it was just the second coffee he had this morning. 

 

"Hey, Gavin." 

"Hi." Gavin smiled at Ray, noticing how the new guy had his hands in his pockets. Cute. 

"This is Michael. Michael, this is Gavin." 

_Michael._

Gavin shook Michael's hand, smiling widely at the other man. Freckles, gorgeous brown eyes. All too soon the handshake was over, the eye contact gone. 

"Gavin teaches Science." Ray added. If he noticed how Michael hid a smile after Gavin turned away, he didn't say anything. 

"I do indeed. My classroom's actually down the corridor from your new office." Gavin said as normally as he could manage. He turned to Michael. Ray looked between them, obviously sensing where Gavin was going with this. 

"That's perfect. Gavin can show you up there, Michael." 

Gavin shot Ray a gratuitous look and turned to Michael, watching as he smiled and nodded.

"That would be great." Michael said, smiling at the both of them. Did Michael linger on him for a second, or was it just Gavin's imagination? He ignored the thought and decided he must still be tired. Ray looked over his shoulder to where Lindsay was surrounded by teenagers and grimaced.

"I better go help her. They're gonna eat her alive in a minute." Ray said, making Gavin chuckle. He said goodbye and left, trying to help Lindsay sort out the mess around her. Gavin and Michael watched as Lindsay broke into a grin at the sight of Ray, waving all the kids over to him instead. 

 

"So, shall we get going?" Gavin suggested, turning back to the man next to him. Michael nodded and smiled, following Gavin as he walked out of the hall. 

As they made their way upstairs to the Science floor, Gavin wondered why he was acting like such an idiot. Hadn't he just broken up with Meg only two months ago? Hadn't he sworn he wouldn't get into anything unless he was sure? He glanced at Michael. Gavin couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't wrong in wondering if it could work. But what was he thinking? He didn't even know the guy. 

Michael interrupted his internal argument.

"So, Gavin." Michael said, looking at him. "How long have you been blowing stuff up?" 

Gavin tried not to grin - he'd been paying attention when him and Jack had talked. It might be nothing, but the way Michael raised his eyebrow like that made his stomach do flips. Little flips, like the prologue to something much bigger. 

"About five years now, I think. How long have you been tinkering?" Gavin asked, his tone turning teasing. Michael pursed his lips, hiding a smile. 

"I don't 'tinker', I have a serious job." He said, going along with it. Gavin shook his head, holding a door open for the other man as they reached their floor. 

"Yeah, whatever." 

"Without the IT guy, schools would fall apart. Don't even deny it." 

"Nah." Gavin shook his head and Michael nearly laughed at the face he made.

 

Coming back to reality, Gavin realised they were already by Michael's office. He cut the other man off before he could reply. 

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Gavin announced, motioning towards the poky little room infront of them. After glancing at Gavin, Michael took a key out of his pocket, opening the door. He stepped inside. 

Gavin stuck his hands in his pockets, not sure what to do. He didn't want to go teach Biology to a class of screaming 14 year olds. He'd much rather talk to Michael all day. Michael who was standing in the doorway, his expression challenging. Gavin looked him in the eye.

"You'll need me one day, Mr Free." 

Gavin's eyes widened before he realised Michael was talking about their previous converstation. Was that phrasing deliberate? Gavin hoped it was. He put on his most sarcastic smile and shook his head.

"I'm sure I will, Mr Jones." 

 

Gavin turned and began to walk to his classroom, resisting the urge to look back. A voice inside of him was demanding to know what the  _hell_  he was doing, but he ignored it, letting himself grin all through first period. 

Second period was when his words came back to bite him on the arse. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the shouts of the class, some of them throwing things across the room. Instead, he focused on the projector above him, trying to figure out what button to press. 

The class had been going smoothly until the projector had decided to start flickering in a million different colours and fucked up his whole lesson. He'd gotten the textbooks out, but there was only ten minutes left of the lesson anyway. Noone was going to do any work.

He pressed a couple of buttons, but it didn't help. If anything, the fizzing sound got worse. 

God damnit. He wasn't going to go to Mr Jones for help. He wouldn't give in.

"Sir?"

Gavin turned around, looking at the girl who'd spoken to him.

"Do you want me to go and get the technician for you?"

"Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine." Gavin sighed and turned back around, trying not to shout at the rest of the class. The noise was peaking. 

The power button was still flashing when he turned back around. His neck was aching like hell but he ignored it, trying to hold the button down again to shut it off. It didn't respond. 

A kid ran to the other side of the room screaming and that was it.

Gavin spun around.

"Can we watch the noise?!" He shouted. He didn't like to use it, but he could shout really loudly. 

The class went silent, realising that he was really pissed off. A couple of boys sniggered but they were quickly shut up with a glare. 

"Right. Thank you. If you keep it to this level for five minutes I'll let you go early." 

Gavin turned back round to the projector and sighed with frustration.

 

Five minutes later the classroom was empty. Gavin had given up and sat down at his desk, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was getting a headache. The noise outside in the corridor certainly wasn't helping. At least he had an easier class next - the seniors were always easier to handle.

Suddenly the room flooded with the screams of the corridor and Gavin looked up to see Michael walk in. 

"I heard you needed a technician?" 

Gavin scowled at his smug smile and made a disgusted noise.

"No thanks. I'm dandy."

"Yeah, sure. And I'm Brad Pitt."

Gavin watched as Michael confidently walked into the room, the smug smile never leaving his face. His hips swayed nicely as he walked and Gavin caught himself staring. Blinking, he stood up, deciding to busy himself with collecting the textbooks. 

"Have you tried turning it on and off?" Michael called. 

Gavin laughed sarcastically before answering. "Hilarious. Ofcourse I have."

"Just asking. No need to get your panties in a twist."

"What's this about panties?" Jack asked as he opened the door, his arms loaded with textbooks.

"Nothing." Gavin answered quickly, taking half of the books from Jack and helping him carry them to his desk.

"Gavin broke his projector." 

"I bloody well didn't!" Gavin shot Michael an outraged look. Michael continued to mess with the projector. He'd opened it up and was checking some cables or something. Gavin had no idea.

"Ofcourse he did. Oh, don't forget, the class finishes early today. They have some sort of assembly." Jack said, already halfway out the door. 

"Okay, gotcha." Gavin said before dumping the textbooks around the room, four to each table. 

"This is gonna take a while to fix. What the hell did you do?" 

"I didn't do anything!" Gavin hissed, his voice quietening down as students began to trickle into the room. Michael shot him a smirk.

"Oh, please. It didn't get like this by itself."

 _Fucking dimples._  Gavin's eyes raked over Michael's face, his jaw tightening.

"Stop disrupting my lesson, Mr Jones."

 Michael raised his eyebrows, swallowing at the forceful tone of Gavin's voice. God damnit. 

Before he had a chance to answer, a student caught Gavin's attention, and Michael diverted his line of sight back to the insides of the projector. Cracking his fingers, he tried to forget the way those green eyes lit up when he was angry. 

 

All throughout the lesson Michael took his time. He knew what was wrong, and he could have fixed it in a moment, but he enjoyed watching Gavin teach. He was so expressive, so  _funny._  Michael caught himself thinking what it could be like being around someone who used words like 'tippy top' and 'donked' when describing ionic bonding.

 _Woah there Michael, slow the fuck down._ Frowning, Michael replaced the faulty wire and closed the projector back up. The class was busy answering questions from the books infront of them, and Gavin was all the way on the other side of the room, so he decided to leave without saying anything. After all, they weren't friends or anything. He'd probably be bothering him. 

Before he knew it, the class was packing up. He looked up around him in confusion. 

Gavin caught his eye and waved him over, finishing off an explanation to a student. Hesitantly, Michael walked over. By the time he got there, everyone was gone and they were alone.

"Don't lessons last for an hour?" He asked, leaning back against a table. 

"Finishing early, remember?" Gavin smiled, relief clear on his face as he started collecting textbooks. "Thought you could sneak away unnoticed?"

"Didn't want to kill your vibe." Michael smiled, making Gavin frown in confusion. 

"My vibe?"

"You get all energetic when you teach. It's sort of great, actually." 

Gavin looked down at the table infront of him and smiled, turning his back to the other man so he wouldn't see.

"Didn't know you were such a sap, Micool."

"I'm stating a fucking observation, shut up."

Gavin straightened up at the swearing, stopping himself from turning around. Mr Jones was apparently a casual swearer. The blonde man swallowed and chuckled weakly.  _Mr Jones is bloody hot._

"No need to be so touchy, you lemon."

"Lemon? No need to use proper English, Mr Free." Michael shot back, making Gavin turn around and open his mouth in shock.

"I  _am_  using proper English! How dare you?!"

"No need to be so touchy, you lemon." Michael mimicked, smirking as Gavin slammed the pile of textbooks down on a shelf. 

Michael laughed and boosted himself up on the table. The other man glared at him for a second but gave up, shaking his head and dissolving into laughter. His laughter was addictive and poisonously sweet. Gavin watched as he threw his head back, the sunlight coming from the windows bouncing off his auburn curls. 

_Bloody hell, I'm in trouble._


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how are you settling in?" 

Michael, Gavin and Jack were sitting on the tables in Gavin's room, quietly chewing away at their food. Jack had asked the question, looking up from his slice of pizza.

"I've only been here for three hours." Michael said. 

"Yeah, Jack, he's only been here for three hours." 

"Shut up Gavin." Jack turned back to Michael, ignoring Gavin's ridiculous laugh. Michael focused on finding it ridiculous. It wasn't cute whatsoever. "You must be thinking something - everyone has a first impression."

"His first impression is finding me fantastic." Gavin mumbled around his forkful of salad. Michael shifted nervously; holy fuck was Gavin fantastic. 

"Fuck off is it." Michael and Jack laughed while Gavin looked shocked. He gasped and inhaled a piece of lettuce. 

Coughing and spluttering, he leaned over as Jack patted him on the back, both him and Michael laughing way too hard. Michael nearly fell off the table as Gavin resurfaced, his face red and panicked.

"Stop laughing, you knob-heads!" He croaked, which only made them laugh harder. 

 

They hardly noticed the door opening and their colleagues come walking in.

"Why is Gavin dying?" 

They looked up at the man who'd spoken, who had a smile on his face. 

"He choked on some salad." 

"Hi, Geoff." Gavin croaked again, making everyone laugh. 

"I don't believe we've been introduced." Geoff said, turning to Michael. He held out his hand and Michael shook it. "Geoff Ramsey, Cooking." 

"I'm Michael."

Gavin cleared his throat and spoke. "This is a great idea! We can introduce Michael to everyone." 

Michael looked at the people who'd walked into the room, who were all nodding in agreement. There were about eight of them (not counting Geoff) and he smiled at them nervously. Then he saw Ray in the crowd and relaxed a little.

"Alright, I'll go first." A blonde woman spoke up and held out her hand. "I'm Griffon Ramsey. I teach Resistant Materials." Her smile was warm and Michael hoped his hands weren't sweaty as he shook her hand. His eyes darted between her and Geoff. 

"Are you two related?"

"Married." Geoff smiled and threw an arm around Griffon's shoulders, making her roll her eyes and smile.

"Alright lovebirds. I'm Burnie Burns, Business Studies." Michael shook Burnie's hand. He vaguely remembered him from the staff meeting yesterday but he wasn't sure.

"Barbara Dunkelman, Dance." He shook the blonde woman's hand. 

"Ryan Haywood, Mathematics."

"Oh my God, just say 'Maths' like a normal person." Ray said, making Michael hide a smile as he shook Ryan's hand. 

"I wasn't talking to you, was I, Ray?"

"I'm Caiti Ward. I teach Psychology and Sociology." Michael shook Caiti's hand. He snuck a glance at Jack, whose eyes never left her as she smiled and let the next person introduce themselves. There was definitely something there. 

"Lindsay Tuggey. Head of the English department." Michael shook her hand, noting how pretty she was. What was it with people who worked here? Did they put something in the water?

"Boasting, much?" Gavin said, making Lindsay turn and give him the finger.

"Stupid, much?"

"Joel Heyman, Drama." Michael shook the last person's hand and took another bite out of his slice of pizza.  

 

"Where's Chris?" Gavin asked, clumsily jumping off the table to put his rubbish in the bin.

"Part of the assembly. He has that trip to announce, remember?" Geoff replied. Michael looked between them in confusion. 

"Him and Kerry are taking a bunch of students to New Zealand." Jack said. Michael raised his eyebrows in appreciation.

"That's a long trip."

"Yeah. It's a wonder Mr Hullum actually let them do it." 

"Yeah, considering they're fucking idiots." Ray jumped up on the table next to Michael. He smiled at the other man even though he was obviously somewhere else; his eyes followed Gavin like magnets. 

Ray nudged him with his elbow, holding back a chuckle as Michael nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Earth to Michael."

Blushing, Michael rolled his eyes and looked down at his pizza, his attention drawn to a piece of pepperoni.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He mumbled, taking another bite. 

Gavin laughed at something Geoff said, making Michael's head snap back up again. Almost instantly he noticed his mistake and looked back at Ray, his eyes wide.

"I -"

"Your secret's safe with me." 

"There's no secret." Michael tried, making Ray roll his eyes.

"Sure there isn't."

"There's no fucking secret!" Michael said, louder this time. His conviction made Ray laugh. 

Michael gritted his teeth and ignored the way his face was burning. He looked over at Gavin, who was in some sort of slap match with Geoff on the other side of the room. Before he could stop himself, he was smiling along with everyone else, watching as they tried to hit each other. The younger man made one of his annoying, weird, wonderful noises and Michael grinned.

Ray was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's taking a massive toll on me, and a lot of things are shitty right now, so updates will be few and far between, but I promise I will try my best to update regularly.   
> I'm not sure how to end this fic, so if you have any suggestions please comment! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin quietly sighed with relief as the last of his students filtered out of the room.

Finally, three o'clock. 

Rubbing his eyes, he sank down into his chair, leaning his elbows on his desk. His last class had been a bloody nightmare. All of them screaming and shouting and acting like idiots. Gavin reluctantly stood back up and began tidying the room. His day wasn't over yet - he had lesson planning to do.

Just as he was picking up a broken ruler from the floor, there was a knock on the door. 

"Are you busy?"

Gavin turned around, a tired smile on his face. He raised his eyebrows at Barbara and the huge box labelled 'Lost Property' in her hands. 

"Kara got you on lost property duty?" 

"Unfortunately, yes." She heaved the box onto the nearest table and dropped it. Gavin winced at the loud sound it made, and she grinned.

"Told you you'd forget to do it before the holidays." 

Barbara gave him the finger as he smirked, picking up rubbish from around the room.

"Fuck you, I was busy with Sports Day."

"Yeah, sure." Gavin said, his tone sarcastic. 

"Don't believe me, whatever. I've got a job for you." She patted the box next to her. "You're gonna help me sort through this."

"What?!" Gavin shouted, shocking a girl who was walking past in the corridor. Barbara shot her a smile and she carried on walking. "That's so unfair!"

"Absolutely not. You fucking deserve it."

"Ask anyone else! Literally, anyone else!" Gavin threw out his arm, making a big sweeping motion. Barbara shrugged.

"Nope."

Gavin sighed, making a frustrated noise. He hated sorting through that damn thing. Kara had made him and Geoff do it once two years ago, and ever since then, he had vowed  _never again._  He ran a hand through his hair.

Suddenly, something in his brain clicked. He had an idea.

"I wish I could help you out, Babs, but I'm occupied." Gavin grinned as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"With what?"

"I'm going out for drinks with Micool." 

Gavin watched as Barbara rolled her eyes and heaved the box off the table again.

"You're both assholes."

"Sorry, Barbara!" Gavin grinned and waved at her as she left the room, getting a moody glare in return.

Gavin stood there for a second before he realised what he'd just promised to do.

 

***

 

"Hey, Micool." 

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Gavin?" 

Michael smiled up at him, swivelling around in his chair. He watched as Gavin shifted awkwardly in the doorway, his long fingers drumming restlessly on the wooden frame. 

"Umm..."

Michael's eyes skimmed over him, noting how nervous he was. His eyes darted around, fixing on the floor, on his shoes, on the huge pile of monitors grouped up in one corner (Michael already had his work cut out for him). Michael noticed how tired he looked. He raised his eyebrows when the silence grew.

"Forget how to talk again? Don't worry, it happens to everyone below the age of five." 

"Don't be such a little minge, Micool." Gavin said, making Michael roll his eyes. 

"Just spit it out, Gavin." 

Michael watched as Gavin took a deep breath.

"Okay so Barbara came in to my room and tried to force me into sorting through lost property which I did  _not_  want to do, I mean two years ago me and Geoff were forced to do it and it was a bloody nightmare so I said the first thing that came to mind to get out of the whole thing and I said I couldn't because I had plans with you."

Michael couldn't help but notice how cute Gavin looked, a blush creeping up onto his face and his feet kicking at the carpet. 

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Michael asked, regretting it almost instantly. There was no way Gavin would do that, and besides, Michael probably wasn't even his type. He looked down at his desk, swallowing.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean, sort of. If that's okay?" 

Michael's head snapped back up. He blinked in surprise, his own face starting to heat up. He watched as Gavin swallowed and looked down at the floor, then looked back up at him.

"Is that okay?" Gavin repeated, his eyes locked on Michael's. 

Michael grinned.

"What did you have in mind?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. Sorry this took so long - I'm unfortunately under quite a bit of stress at the moment, with school and life in general. I'm also working on another Mavin fic. So things are hectic.   
> Also, I'm really sorry if this chapter is shitty and fragmented, I wrote it over a couple of days since I wasn't really doing well. At the moment, I'm ashamed to say that this is the best I can do. (Hopefully it's not awful, but it could be.)  
> Anyway, thank you so much for liking and reading. Love you guys <3

"So, whose car are we taking?" 

"Oh...I, uh, I can't drive." 

Michael looked up at Gavin, shock evident on his face. 

"Don't look at me like that, not everyone can drive!" Gavin said, raising his eyebrows. A laugh bubbled out of Michael at his tone of voice.

Michael was still chuckling as he pulled his keys out of his bag, turning away and walking towards his car. 

Thankfully the car park wasn't so big, and they got there before anyone caught them leaving early. It was end of school, sure, but only for the students. The staff still had (at least) an hour to go. 

Michael looked back at Gavin, smirking as he saw the other man's gaze hastily leave the area of Michael's hips.

"Eyes are up here, buddy." 

"Oh shut up, Micool." Gavin mumbled, blushing as he caught up to him.

Slowing down, Michael unlocked his car, holding the passenger side door open for the other man. He couldn't help but smile as Gavin clambered into the car, his blush still evident. He closed the door and walked round to the other side. He concentrated on not jogging. Why was he so excited? He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good about a first date. Granted, he couldn't remember the last time he had a first date, either. 

 

Closing the door behind him, he put on his seatbelt and turned on the engine, beginning to reverse out of the spot. He could feel Gavin's eyes on him, so he turned back round as soon as he had pulled out of the space, meeting his eyes.

"Where to?"

"I was thinking pizza, but it's up to you." Gavin shrugged, smiling as Michael pulled out of the car park and onto the road.

"Pizza's fine with me." Michael grinned, making Gavin grin too. 

They sped away from the school and all the pupils walking home, feeling giddy with excitement. Honest to God, Michael hadn't felt this good in a long time. He bit his lip, shaking his head slightly as he pulled onto another road.

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"Me neither." 

Michael snuck a glance at Gavin, who giggled in his stupid way and beamed at him. He had to force himself to focus on the road and not how the autumn sunlight gave Gavin's hair an ethereal shine. The window was down and the breeze ruffled his hair, filling the car with the smell of his shampoo. Michael guessed it was apple. It was subtle but amazing.

 

Gavin leaned forward to fiddle with the radio. He tried for thirty seconds, Michael getting closer and closer to laughing as Gavin got more and more frustrated.

"Having a little trouble there, Gav?"

"It's being a useless anus!" He shouted. Michael paused for a second before bursting out laughing. 

"What does that even mean?" He wheezed, still laughing as Gavin was pushing the buttons harder and harder. 

"Micool, it won't bloody work! Help me!"

"You're like a fucking child, I swear." Michael said. There was no venom in his voice, however, and he smiled as he slapped Gavin's hand aside and pressed two buttons, switching on the radio.

The notes of a song filled the car. Michael recognised it from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

By this time they were pulling up to the car park. Suddenly, Gavin burst out singing.

"IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER -"

Michael whipped his head around. No fucking way. He hated this fucking song.

"YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS!" Gavin sang. He sounded like a drowning cat. "MAKE IT LAST FOREVER, FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS!"

Michael punched his hand down on the radio, hastily pulling into a parking space. 

"No Spice Girls in my goddamn car." He snapped, fighting to keep calm. It wouldn't be good to blow his fuse and scare Gavin off.

"But Micool..."

Switching the engine off, he turned to look at the man next to him. Gavin was sticking out his bottom lip, doing an awful pout that Michael still found cute somehow. He was glad (and kind of surprised, actually) that the guy wasn't offended. That would come in handy if they got together. Wait,  _what_?

"Micool?" Gavin waved a hand infront of his face, and Michael realised that he'd been staring into space.

"We better head inside." 

 

They got out of the car, Michael trying to forget the thought that had crossed his mind earlier. It was only a first date. 

He looked at Gavin, who smiled at him, his eyes twinkling. The wind had made his hair stick up in random directions and his tie had been loosened. Michael smiled back and held the door of the restaurant open for him.

Yeah, only a first date.

They took a seat in a free booth by the back of the restaurant. The place was half-empty. Apparently Mondays weren't that busy. They sat down on the comfortable seats, their knees bumping against each other. They ordered their drinks when the waitress came over, and then they were alone. 

Gavin smiled and picked up a napkin, idly playing with the corners.

"So, Micool. Tell me a little bit about yourself." 

"Why do I have to go first?" Michael asked. Gavin rolled his eyes, hiding a smile as Michael crossed his arms and slumped back in his seat. 

"Fine, I'll go first, you lemon."

"Yeah, but speak English so I can actually understand what you're saying." Michael smirked as the other man raised his eyebrows, pretending to be outraged. 

"Oi, stop being so cheeky. I  _am_  speaking English." Gavin kicked his foot under the table. Michael raised an eyebrow, his smirk making his dimples pop out. Gavin swallowed at the heated look the other man gave him.

"Oh, you wanna play that game?" Michael said, kicking him back. Gavin squealed and pulled away, sliding around the booth. "Where are you going?"

"No, Micool, stop!" Gavin laughed, making another stupid noise as Michael's legs reached out for his. He pulled his knees up but Michael slid further down. 

"Come here, Gav."

"No! Micool!" 

Michael laughed, watching Gavin's facial expressions change a mile a minute as he squealed and squeaked. He poked and nudged with his feet, never kicking too hard, but just hard enough. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun. 

Suddenly, Gavin stopped, and Michael's leg collided with his shin.

"Ow, bollocks!" He hissed, trying to slide lower into the booth. He kept glancing at the doors, wide-eyed and nervous.

"What's the matter, Gavin?" Michael asked. He looked to the doors, but he didn't see anything. By the look on the other man's face, you'd guess the world was ending. 

"It's Miles and Kerry."

Michael looked at the two men currently being seated. He vaguely recognised their faces. He guessed that they worked at the school. 

"Umm...I don't see the problem?" 

"If they see us, they will literally ruin this date." Gavin hissed, peeking over his hand at the other men, who were laughing and shoving each other around at their table. "Not to mention tell the whole bloody school."

The realisation hit Michael. Right. The no dating co-workers rule.

"Shit." Michael said, starting to get up. "We should probably get out of here, huh?"

"You think?!" Gavin said sarcastically, getting up from the table. However, his jacket sleeve got caught on the table somehow, and he squealed a Gavin squeal as he fell back down into his booth.

Michael looked up to find that Miles and Kerry had spotted them thanks to Gavin's little accident.

"Fucking Christ, Gavin, only  _you_  would get caught on a round table!" Michael whispered furiously, tugging Gavin upright in his seat. The other man flailed, looking panicked.

"Piss! Piss, piss, piss!"

Gavin sat up, trying to look casual but failing terribly. Michael sighed and put his head in his hands. He stomped once on Gavin's foot just for the sake of it, smiling when he heard his shout. Before Gavin could complain, they heard a gleeful voice next to them.

"Hey, assholes! Fancy seeing you here!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
